User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 2: Chapter 9: Stitches Don't Always Make You Look Tough. . .
When I woke up, I was lying on a bed and I felt a stinging pain on my temple. I felt my temple and it felt rough and like something was on my skin. I looked in the mirror on a table next to me. I had stitches running down the left on my forehead! "Dude, I am so sorry!" Jason came running up to me, "I didn't mean to! I just got carried away! Forgive me!" I smiled and had a little idea of comeback. I took my phone and got the video camera ready. "I will forgive you. In one condition." Jason pleaded, "Anything!" I instructed Jason, "Get down on your knees." I pointed toward the ground. Jason kneeled down, "What is this?" I smiled, "Now beg for my forgiveness! Beg for it!" Jason frowned, "Hey! You can't do that!" I smiled, "Yes I can. You just said you'd do anything for forgiveness." Jason's face turned bright red, "Please forgive me, Greg." I ordered, "Say it louder!" I secretly started filming this with my phone, "Please forgive me, Greg!"" Jason said while looking down. "Now say, "I'm a little piggy.' " Jason looked down, "I'm a little piggy." I pushed my nose so it looked like a pig snout, "Here's my snout." Jason pushed his nose up, "Here's my snout." I said, "Oink, oink, oink." Jason's eyes were glued to the floor, "Oink, oink, oink." I tried to keep from bursting out laughing. "Sing it, little piggy, sing!" Jason started singing, "I'm a little piggy, here's my snout. Oink, oink, oink. Oink, oink, oink." I laughed the entire time. "Now we're even." Jason said, "And don't you tell ANYONE about this!" I nodded with a mischievous smile. We walked to the sparring room. I think I could take Jason again, despite my stitches. "Ready? Fight!" Jason shouted. I waited for Jason to throw an attack. Jason finally charged at me, I countered with a punch to the nose. I think I really hurt him, because Jason was face down on the mat and not getting up. I picked him up and carried him over my shoulder. Doug Manning walked through the door, "Ah, there you are, Greg! I have your first mission for you." I set Jason down on the mat. "What does it involve?" I asked curiously. Doug started explaining, "This is Norman Coane," Doug showed me the picture of a white man with a buzz cut and a nose piercing. "He is in the drug traffiking business. His home is in Liberty City in Hove Beach. We want you to blow up his cargo ship used for smuggling in cocaine into the country. We need him alive, he has a lot of connections with drug lords. When you capture him, drop him off on the train that's headed to New Coventry. Got it?" I nodded, "I got it." I walked into Doug's office and talked with him about my first job for a bit. . . Category:Blog posts